Hybrid Child: La medida perfecta del amor
by zryvanierkic
Summary: No eres humano... No eres una máquina... Eres un ser que crece a base de amor...


**Y aquí aparezco con uno nuevo, en otra categoría (que por cierto, no encontré la de Hybrid Child, me avisan si existe para migrarlo), sin actualizar los otros... Lo lamento, diciembre y enero son un poco difíciles para mi a nivel emocional, así que estoy recién intentando centrarme... Prometo eso sí al menos actualizar "El Oso..." antes de fin de año.**

**Ufff... No soy la única que considera Hybrid Child la obra maestra de Nakamura-sensei. Personalmente esta historia me toca mucho, creo que igual que a todos por el mismo motivo: poder...tener la capacidad de lograr lo que Kuroda en la historia 3...es un sueño que me gustaría cumplir...**

**No voy a dar spoilers, tranquilos n.n**

**Comienzo con el hermoso HCh de la Segunda Historia, porque... es mi favorito por la inmensa ternura que tiene. Se nos permite conocerlo siendo aún un niñito, así que es fácil poder encariñarse con él, y como que lo tengo más metido en el kokoro por estar recientemente en mi mente n.n**

**Sin más, espero que les guste. No sé si escribiré las perspectivas de sus "Amos", pero al menos lograré escribir el de Kazuki la siguiente semana.**

**Los quiero**

* * *

><p><strong>De puntitas…<strong>

_De puntitas… cada día… Como si intentara robarle a ese algo que me permitió existir un instante más de similitud entre tu existencia y la mía…_

_Naciste siendo el ganador de una carrera que nunca podré organizar…_

_Naciste siendo ese rayo de incomprensible inmensidad del universo…_

_Mientras que yo… _

_Yo nací siendo un simple muñeco._

_Creado sabe Dios con qué demoniaco procedimiento, soy un ser que en un momento era incluso más inerte que la silla en la que te sientas para admirar tus recuerdos en el jardín de las flores de color sangre…_

_Ni humano… ni máquina…_

_Un híbrido._

_Un ser que nació probablemente sin alma, sin recuerdos, sin mente, sin sentimientos…_

_Un ser hecho de algún material que puede transformarse con el tiempo… y con una adicción particular por cierto alimento._

_A pesar de eso, pese a mi insignificante y vacía existencia, día a día, paso a paso, segundo a segundo, el rayo de incomprensible inmensidad del universo que encierras en esa fachada de dulzura y misterio infinitos me fue contagiando._

_Ichi-sama, yo no soy humano, pero… fui dejando de ser un simple muñeco…_

_De puntitas… cada día… Como si intentara robarle a ese algo que me permitió existir un instante más de similitud entre tu existencia y la mía…_

_…fui comprobando que era cierto. _

_Ya no era más un muñeco que te regaló tu mejor amigo para que no vivieras solo… No era más ese adorno que tenías sobre tu cama, y al que nunca quisiste usar "como debías usarlo", según tu amigo. _

_El primer día que moví mis ojos, mandaste preparar un festín… El primer día que parecí respirar, ordenaste que se abriesen todas las ventanas… Cuando dirigí mi cabeza hacia la cocina a causa de un olor delicioso y extraño, tú mismo regresaste con una bandeja y me explicaste cómo estaban hechas las castillas… El día que mis piernas decidieron sostenerme…_

_…ese día no me soltaste en ningún momento, enseñándome caminar como a un bebé…_

_Ichi-sama… ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel… si cada uno de mis centímetros ganados huelen a ti…?_

_Ya no era más un muñeco que te regaló tu mejor amigo para que no vivieras solo… No era más ese adorno que tenías sobre tu cama, y al que nunca quisiste usar "como debías usarlo", según tu amigo…_

_…me había apropiado de una parte de tu alma… Te había dado todo mi corazón…_

_Si a un híbrido entre humano y muñeco se le permitía usar la palabra amor, yo la había usado para ti en el momento en que aprendí lo que era un dulce beso…_

_Cuando me dijiste que me devolverías… mis centímetros ganados se hicieron pequeños, minúsculos…_

_…pero cuando dijiste que lo único que habías intentado darme eran cosas hermosas…_

_ Ichi-sama… con todo respeto… ¿por qué fuiste tan tonto… si cada uno de mis centímetros ganados son para ti…?_

_Ese abrazo… Ese dulce abrazo, Ichi-sama… cuando oíste que cada centímetro ganado era para mi la posibilidad de defenderte… de hacerme cargo de ti…_

_Ichi-sama, en ese instante confirmé que te amo…_

_Te amo… Te amo como amaste a tu pueblo y a tu causa, aunque luego tuvieses que pagar el precio de un amor que se te escapó de las manos y terminó tiñendo todo de carmesí…_

_Te amo… Te amo por cada una de las tardes/noches acompañados en el jardín de tus recuerdos, donde acaricio tus hombros, tomas mi mano, y compartimos castillas…_

_Y te amo, cada noche a solas… cuando tus manos sustituyen a tu mirada dulce cegada por la venganza… mientras recorren este cuerpo que sólo existe porque tú decidiste hacerte cargo de mi…_

- Aprendiste bien…

_Sonríes con dulzura intuyendo mi sonrojo cuando este nuevo beso nos ha quitado el aliento._

- …tuve un buen maestro…

_Y aunque no puedes verme… mi sonrisa va acompañada por las lágrimas de felicidad de saberte bien… De saber que estoy aquí para protegerte._

_No soy humano… ni una máquina… Tal vez ni siquiera Dios se digne a otorgarme un alma debido al plan inicial de mi creador…_

_Pero no importa. _

_Soy feliz siendo tu Hybrid Child…_

_…tu pequeño Yuzu de los centímetros esquivos…_


End file.
